Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of Royal Pains. Premise A recently fired, Brooklyn, emergency room doctor discovers an entirely new way to practice medicine after his career shatters following the death of a hospital trustee. Summary Hank Lawson (Mark Feuerstein) is a rising star, emergency room doctor, is about to get married, and is also very skilled at his practice. On his day off, Hank plays basketball with some local players but one of the players, Darrel, collapses. Using items commonly present at a basketball court, Hank successfully temporarily stabilizes Darrel, much like MacGyver, so that he is fit to make it to the hospital in which he is employed. He sacrifices his day off to work on Darrel when Darrel's doctor is unsure what to do. Before he can relieve the diagnosed complete heart block, Hank is ushered by the hospital administrator to work on a major hospital trustee who is suffering a "ST segment elevation myocardial infarction" (heart attack). Hank reluctantly agrees and treats the condition stabilizing the flatlining trustee. Following standard procedure, Hank goes to treat the basketball player despite the administrator's request that he stay with the trustee until he fully recovers. Hank refuses this time and treats the boy, leaving to enjoy the rest of the day off with his fiancé. The following morning, Hank is called only to discover that, in saving the kid, the trustee has died following further complications. In a board meeting, Hank is fired despite following standard procedure since a major trustee died. Hank tailspins into depression when he is buried in malpractice lawsuits, dumped by his fiancé, and every hospital in the country is informed of him shattering his career for good. He finds himself lying on his chair (his couch was repossessed by his ex-fiancé), eating junk food, and watching soaps all in his underwear. He is visited by his CPA brother, Evan R. Lawson (Paulo Costanzo), whom convinces him to relieve his stress with a weekend in the Hamptons. Hank hesitantly agrees. Evan gets them both into a great party hosted by on of the Hamptons's elite, Boris, who also happens to be a a German nobleman. As the party continues, Hank saves a supermodel, who is convulsing, from Boris' concierge doctor, Mr. Greene, who has diagnosed her of drug overdose. With a little look into her night with help from the model's friend, Hank discovers that her symptoms were caused by inhaling pesticides sprayed onto a plant. He asks Boris to order an ambulance, but the host insists that the matter be handled privately. Hank complies and manages to treat the model using the concierge doctor's equipment. When the supermodel, regains consciousness, she recognizes Hank as her rescuer and shows some interest in him. Hank is completely unaware and treats her until she is fit. At his study, Boris thanks Hank for his quick thinking and services and offers him payment fit for the concierge doctor whom had made the mistake. Hank refuse, claiming he felt inclined to help the patient. Boris nods in agreement but as Hank leaves, he calls upon his butler. Hank quickly leaves the luxurious castle and encounters another woman (Jill Flint) whom has the same model and color Saab as Hank. Hank attempts to get into what he believes is his car, but she tells him he is entering her car. Believing it is a pick-up line, he welcomes her inside...only to learn that his car is next in the valet line. He, embarrassed, steps out and enters his own car. He is quickly joined by a frustrated Evan whom is berating him for trying to leave without him. As they leave the driveway, Evan turns around for one last glance at the castle and finds a small silver suitcase in the backseat. Evan, carefully, opens it to find a solid gold bar with Boris' family insignia imprinted on it along with a note from the noble himself. Hank gets a call from Mr. Bryan, saying it was an emergency and he gets directions to his house. When he gets there, it is revealed that it was Tucker, a teenager, who called using a fake voice. His girlfriend had been injured when he crashed his car into a tree. Hank tells the girlfriend that she has a condition in which she is obsessed with researching health online. Tucker suggests hanging out and flying model planes. When Hank asked how he got his number, Tucker says that word travels fast and pays Hank to not tell anyone he was here. Hank gives the money back saying he won't say anything but he is not going to lie if someone asks. Tucker collapses and there is severe bruising on his chest, he is a hemophiliac. Hank is able to improvise a way to save Tucker using common household items including a knife, pen, sandwich bag, and duct tape. Tucker is then flown to Mount Sinai by helicopter. The supermodel arrives at Hank and Evan's motel room. She says she has fallen in love with Hank and waits for him in the motel room with Evan. Eventually another young woman, Divya Katdare arrives, who is also looking for Hank. As Hank returns and sees Evan is on the bed and starts packing and does not believe that two women are in the bathroom agrees that if there are, he will stay for the rest of the week. Hank says that April has Nightingale syndrome where she develops feelings for her caretaker. He says that if she still has feelings in a month, she should look him up. Divya applies to be Hank's physicians assistant. Evan and Divya work to convince Hank to stay in the Hampton's as a concierge doctor. Hank receives a call which he does not answer but Divya does, she then hands the phone off to Hank as it is an emergency. Divya's car is completely stocked with medical equipment and they go off to the emergency. The address given is Hampton's Heritage Hospital and discover Ms. Newberg yelling in the hospital. Her emergency is that one of her breasts have deflated calling it a "flat tire". Ms. Newberg offers to pay him and then Jill shows up to talk to Hank. Jill thinks that Hank is the new concierge doctor and thanks him for taking Ms. Newberg off of her hands and then agrees to fix her flat tire like Triple A. It is revealed that Ms. Newberg bought custom saline so it would be hard to get another one but come up with a solution to deflate the other one. Evan announces himself as CFO of HankMed. They all become invited to Ms. Newberg's beach party. Hank then says there is no HankMed and he thinks he cannot do it. Evan is dressing for the party but Hank thinks he has overdone it as he is in a speedo and sport coat. Hank then tries to nap on the bed but there is a knock at the door. Jill is there and she and Hank go to eat at Chewies. Jill informs him that there are in fact normal people in Hampton. Jill says that Hank had bad luck not a bad call and that his past wont follow him forever and what happened to him was unacceptable because the kid was clearly the sicker patient. Hank asks her what she was doing there at the party and she reveals that she is raising money for a free clinic and gives him her number. Hank calls Tucker to follow up. Tucker says his father won't be there and agrees to do his follow up and fly model planes with him. Hank arrives at Boris' castle and inquires about the vacancy he mentioned. The other concierge doctor tells Hank to keep his eyes open. He and Evan then enter their new place. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars * Meredith Hagner as Libby * Dieter Riesle as Dieter * Ezra Miller as Tucker Bryant * Campbell Scott as Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz * Joseph McKenna as Valet Captain * Robert Lupone as Dr. Silver * Adriane Lenox as Hospital Administrator * Jessie O'Donohue as Isabelle * René Ifrah as Israeli Bodyguard #1 * John Farrer as Clayton Gardener * A. Michael Elian as Israeli Bodyguard #2 * Sean Martin as Ballplayer #2 * Nathan Kane as Buff Tan Guy * James Duer as Male Model * Sonnie Brown as Nurse * Don Guillory as Dr. Wolf * Millie Tirelli as Tucker's Maid * Chad Gittens as Ballplayer #1 * Thyai Dunn as Injured Basketball Kid * Darren Cerullo as Paramedic * Al Cerullo as Helicopter Pilot * Eric Lindh as Helicopter Crew Chief * Cayleen Davies as Shira * Judy Del Giudice as Reception Nurse * Christine Ebersole as Ms. Newberg * Athena Currey as Model #1 * Jace Alexander as Male Fashionista * Pascale Hutton as Nikki * Tamara Feldman as April * Angela Highsmith as Model #2 * April Wilkner as Model #3 * Kim Matulova as Model #4 Trivia *Hank watches Mask, a 1985 film based on the life and death of Roy Lee "Rocky" Dennis, a boy who suffered from craniodiaphyseal dysplasia, an extremely rare disorder known commonly as lionitis due to the disfiguring cranial enlargements that it causes. Category:Episodes